


Three's A Crowd

by inksie



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: You're a gangster from Bristol, who happens to be friends with Alfie Solomons; but, what happens when the arrival of another gangster comes onto the scene? A gangster by the name of Luca Changretta.





	1. An Old Friend

You were on your way to Camden Town to meet an old friend of yours, one who you had not seen for a while, since you took over your father's business, the family business that dealt with illegal importation and exportation of firearms to both Bristol city and New York City; your friend in Camden did virtually the same, except he dealt with rum, you had known him for years, but due to the family business, you hardly ever had time to go and visit.   
His name was Alfie Solomons, and although he was notorious for being violent and angry, you knew him as nothing but sweet and kind; there was a giddy feeling in your chest as you looked out the car window, nearly grinning when you saw how close you were, you could practically smell the rum and the bread.   
\---   
When you eventually got there, you ran into Alfie's bakery, easily finding him tucked in his office; he was alone, for now, so you burst into the small room, and grinned.   
"Alf!"   
"Hello, there love!" Alfie smiled back, getting up and hugging you tightly. "I ain't seen you in fuckin' donkey's years - what the fuck brings you to Camden?"   
"I 'ad time to pop 'round," you explained, "me uncle's lookin' after good ole Bristol while I'm 'ere."   
Alfie couldn't help the fluttering in his chest, you had not come to see him for business, but solely for the pleasure of seeing him again. "Well, fuck me, (y/n), if I'd have known you was gonna come down, I would've tidied it all up a little bit."   
You scoffed. "C'mon, Alf, we both know that ain't never true."   
"Alright, maybe not," he chuckled lowly, licking his lips. "But, you might wanna head off in a bit."   
"Why?" You asked, furrowing your brows at him.   
"I got some bloke comin' round to discuss business." Alfie told you, the sparkle of sadness in his eyes at the thought of you not being there.   
"Can I not stick around?" You pouted at him, tilting your head and batting your eyelashes. "I mean, it ain't like I dunno what the fuck goes on round these parts."

 


	2. Mister Changretta

Reluctantly, Alfie let you stay, he wouldn't tell you why, but he didn't want you to be there; he knew you could defend and fight for yourself, he knew you knew the ins and outs of gangster activity, he knew you could be trusted. But, for some reason, he was still reluctant about you sitting in the meeting; he gave you some vague details about who it was, an Italian-American from the Changretta family, the name rang a bell, something about it sounded familiar, but you weren't sure, not really; although you ran your family business, you never really paid much attention to who was buying and selling off what you bought and sold, as long as you got your money and didn't get sold out to the police, you were fine; you waited with Alfie in his office, until he told you he had something to take care of.   
About an hour later, he returned, a tall man with a match in his mouth, a tattoo of a cross on his neck and other bits of artful ink on his hands. The stranger wore a fine silk suit that fitted him absolutely perfectly, and you couldn't deny, he looked good; as he sat down in the chair beside yours, he nodded at you, and smiled.   
"Hands off," Alfie growled at him.   
"Alf, no offence, but I think I can speak for myself," you told him, clenching your jaw at your old friend. Alfie grunted, and kept quiet; you were the only person who could keep him quiet. "Alright, mate?" You looked into the stranger's eyes, trying not to bite your lip. "I'm (y/n)."   
"Luca," the stranger said lowly, extending a hand and shaking yours. "Luca Changretta."   
"So you're the guy dear ole Alf told us about," you hummed, nodding.   
"Something wrong, doll?" Luca asked, raising a brow.   
You shook your head at his question. "Nah, just weren't expectin' you to be this good lookin', that's all."   
Luca chuckled, and admitted that he had yet to see someone as beautiful as you, which made you bite your lip and giggle; in his seething silence, Alfie clenched his jaw tightly, gritting his teeth, he couldn't stand the sight of another man all over you, let alone flirting and complimenting you. Poor Alfie was jealous, but he kept his quiet... for now.   
"I'm not used to this city," Luca told you with a sly smirk. "Would you mind showing me around?"   
"Of course, Mr. Changretta." You agreed, shrugging; you quickly bid Alfie a short, sweet, goodbye before walking out with Luca, a large smile on your lips.

 


	3. Information

You had linked your arm with Luca's as you walked, subconsciously leaning into him as you showed him around Camden, there wasn't really much to see, but you had a feeling that Luca wasn't really interested in what was around; you felt as if he was more interested in you, and your feelings were proved true when he started asking questions about your life, your family.  
"Well, me dad retired a few years back," you explained, "and he passed the business onto me. We mostly deal in firearms, but we 'elp out old Alf from time to time in all."   
"Have you been in business with Mr. Solomons for a while?" Luca asked, keeping his voice low as you walked with him.   
You hummed. "I mean, well, yeah - he's me mate, innit?" You let that little grain of information sink in before you continued to speak. "I've known Alfie for fuckin' years, he's some o' the only family I got left."   
Luca nodded in understanding, dropping his arm from yours in favour of draping it across your shoulders, instead. "You spend a lot of time here, doll?"   
You thought about it, you used to spend every weekend in Camden, but since your father's retirement, you had not really been in a while. "'Onestly? I used to. Don't so much no more, not since Dad 'anded down the business."   
"What's your city like?" Luca asked; something in him wanted to get to know you, as if you were some mystery to him that he just had to figure out, but he needed the clues first.   
"A right shit'ole," you chuckled. "Yeah, it's 'ome and everythin', but it ain't a nice place. I wish it was, though." A gangster's lament. "Course, the business I'm in, it don't 'elp nothin', makes it worse if you asks me. But, it's a livin', and I gotta do it... before me gran brought our family to Bristol, it were a lovely place, or so Dad says, full of nice people, no crime or nothin', at least, not in the way it is, now. Can't walk down the fuckin' street without some cunt pointin' a gun to your head, y'know?"   
"I know," he nodded. "Did you know, doll, that it's my family that buy and sell weapons from yours?"   
"Changretta did ring a bell or two," you admitted. "But I don't take no notice of who's buyin' and sellin', as long as I get what I need, I'm alright, innit? Don't need no information on a shadow."

 


	4. Dear Old Alf

Alfie couldn't tell anyone that the reasoning behind his sudden sour mood was because you had gone with Luca, and that he was jealous; for a long while, Alfie had been in love with you, but because he was your friend, he tried to crush the feelings, rid himself of them, of the pain in his heart. But seeing you with Luca made him realise that he never could, Alfie could never get rid of a love that was so deeply rooted in his heart that it would break it if he ripped that love out; he knew he had to tell you at some point, but seeing you leave with Luca, it made him think twice. Sure, nothing had happened, yet, but if the Italian-American made a move on you and tried to court you... then, then Alfie would tell you how he felt, and he would let you decide. And if you chose Luca? Well, dear old Alf would just have to suffer through the heartbreak and woe.

 


End file.
